


Pebbles in a Pitcher

by broccolicon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not Quite Sibling Incest, Pining, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccolicon/pseuds/broccolicon
Summary: Riku and Tenn orbit one another, a two-body system that draws close to others but inevitably circle back to each other.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of short ficlets of hopeless Nanasecest pining. Thanks for reading!

The first Riku had heard of Tenn’s debut had been the mutterings of his parents. “How can they make Tenn do something like that?” and “He’s only sixteen… don’t they have any shame?” They’d stopped talking as soon as Riku entered the room, and clicked off the television, but not before Riku caught a glimpse of Tenn-nii on the screen—his white hair fanning about his face as he laid back against white sheets, his lips parted ever so slightly. He looked different than he did when he’d left them—of course he did—but the sight of him still made something clench tight in Riku’s chest, like the worst of his attacks, a sharp, sudden pain that continued to throb as it faded.

Later that night, in the privacy of his own room, he’d looked up the video, his face red with shame, and understood why his parents hadn’t wanted him to see it. Tenn-nii was the same age as him, after all. For all that he was the responsible older brother, the one who was always put-together and knowledgeable… —still, he shouldn’t be doing things like _that_! Riku knew that he hadn’t kissed anyone before—they’d spent all their days together, Tenn would have told him, Riku would’ve _known_ —so how could he— how could he—?

Like a true masochist, like Sisyphus stuck in his eternal damnation, he plays that segment of the video over and over. Tenn-nii between his two bandmates, teasingly leaning in toward one before turning toward the other, their lips passing bare inches from each other. It’s… it’s for show, of course, but the easy way Tenn grins at the camera, the longing gazes of his bandmates that follow him even after he’s turned away...

They’re— they’re definitely too old for Tenn-nii! These old geezers haven’t got any right to sully Tenn-nii like this! Angrily, Riku searches up the other members of the group. They’re 20 and 21, adults who should know better than to do something so indecent with his innocent brother. Riku slams his laptop shut, but the image stays seared into his vision, giving rise to an entirely different kind of heat from the warmth of his cheeks.

—

Thinking back on those times, he’s not sure how he can meet the eyes of the other members of Trigger now. He’d really gotten some weird ideas into his head, huh? For all that Gaku and Ryuu look like bad guys, they seem decent enough. And besides, Tenn likes them.

He’s not getting bullied by them, like their mother had suspected, worrying quietly to herself when she thought Riku wasn’t listening.

He wasn’t being corrupted, held down and taken between those two large, powerful bodies, like Riku had suspected, quietly, in the privacy in his own, dark room, desperately trying not to rub off against the sheets Tenn-nii used to wrap him up in each night before bed. He—he couldn’t get off to Tenn-nii’s suffering, after all.

But now… now, he knows that it’s not real. It's all a big mix-up only in Riku's head. Tenn-nii’s not really suffering, so isn’t it okay if he…?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically Riku/Sougo in this chapter, with implied Riku/Tenn roots.

“Kujou-san used to do this kind of thing for you?” he asks. Riku’s resting with his head in Sougo’s lap, his breaths still coming short and labored, but gradually steadying as Sougo runs soothing fingers through his hair.

“Yeah,” Riku agrees, and though his voice still trembles he manages his words without interruption. “Tenn-nii used to do all kinds of things for me when I was sick.”

_All kinds of things?_ Sougo wonders, later, when Riku presses him back to the bed and kisses him. Riku’s an innocent kid, so he probably doesn’t mean anything by those words, but— He’s surprisingly pushy like this, now that he’s feeling better. Being taken care of always seems to put him in an affectionate mood.

Maybe he’s taking advantage, to allow this to happen. Even though they’re barely two years apart, Riku really does feel like a kid brother, straightforward and naive, his feelings intense even though he’s barely begun to understand them.

Still, when he kisses Sougo with a passion Sougo himself has never once mustered in his life, when he gazes at him with his wide eyes and says those straightforward things like, “I love you”— …Sougo’s starting to understand why his brother could never turn down his requests, no matter how unreasonable.


End file.
